The Curse of a Choice: Annabeth or Artemis
by Athena Sage
Summary: Percy had a choice, he had to choose. There was a curse and then there was a choice. Who would he choose and who would he leave heartbroken. Annabeth or Artemis?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is a new storyline that I'm trying out here. I hope you all will like it. Please R&R and follow if you did like it!**

**Percy's POV:**

I never knew love would hurt this bad. Never, ever in my life had I thought that Annabeth would leave me. But she did. I was anguished, hurt, and most of all I was lost. Annabeth, my world evolved around her. She was my life, my essence itself. But she left me. She took off. Why? Because her mother had asked her to. I loved her with all my heart, and now, she had left me. I had felt my soul shatter as if it were a delicate ice sculpture that with a single deathly push onto a dark, dusty floor, shattered into a million pieces. Why did she do that? I would ask myself time and again. But, there was no answer to my question.

I wanted to ask her to come back to me, back to my side, but she ignored me. And her reason was simple. Her mother would curse her and me if she did not leave me. Was our love even true? I would be willing to be cursed a million times for her, as long as it meant allowing me to stay by her side. No, she did not care. All she wanted to do was prevent being cursed, even if it meant leaving my side. She kissed me goodbye that very day after giving her excuses for leaving me. All those lies, all those excuses, was she even a person? Then, she kissed me, her lips tingling on mine. Before I could return the kiss, she hurried away, leaving me stranded behind in my cabin. I was lost and anguished.

A few days later, I decided to leave Camp Half-blood. I had wanted to just wander to the corners of the Earth, search for my purpose, my heart. And then that was when she came, crawling back to me, begging me for my love. But how could I give it to her after what she had done? I told her that I would think about it, and I really did. I spent hours on the bed in my cabin, thinking over things. Then I proceeded to the Athena cabin, where her siblings told me that she was with Nico in the Hades cabin. I rushed there to tell her my decision to forgive her, to return her my heart and undying love. To kiss her once again and tell her that I loved her.

And that was when I saw it, she was sitting there on the bed, giggling as Nico told her a crappy joke. I felt my stomach do a somersault and I gasped deeply when the scene played out in front of me. Annabeth whispered something into Nico's ear and he nodded. Nico then slowly lifted a hand and then, he bent forward. His hand cupped Annabeth's cheek and before I could stop him, his lips smashed into Annabeth's. I remember screaming in rage and then rushing forward and punching his face. He drew in a quick, startled breath and fell backwards, onto the floor. His head met the black floor of the Hades cabin with an audible 'thud' and I watched as blood pooled out of his nose. I felt no remorse, no regret. No one touched Annabeth, my Annabeth. Red, scarlet blood glistened on my knuckle and I turned around to face Annabeth. "How could you?" I demanded from her. She did not say a word, instead she ran to Nico's side and helped him stand up. "How could you!" I yelled, furious and I felt my face contort in rage. Annabeth shook her head again and whispered something into Nico's ear. "I loved you Annabeth. And this is how you treat me?" Tears swallowed my vision and made Annabeth blurred. I let myself sink into depression and let the darkness consume me. "It's over between us Percy. We're over, we were never meant to be together," Annabeth said. I could not believe my ears, was she leaving me... Again?

Now I think back, if only I had looked closer and noticed the expression on her face. It was sad and filled with remorse, tears were sliding down her cheeks. If only I had thought over it more carefully before grabbing my bag and storming off into the woods. If only I had, if only...

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Nico you have to help me," I told Nico as I entered the Hades cabin. "My siblings have informed Percy that I'm here."

"What do you need help with?" Nico asked me, curiosity brimming in his eyes. I swallowed a deep breath and a tear formed at the corner of my left eye.

"Annabeth... Why are you crying?" Nico asked, alarmed by my sadness.

I plopped down onto the bed, Percy was coming soon. There was no time for explanation. I needed to do it. Now. My heart splintered into two as I went over my plan in my head once again. Nico, not understanding the situation, sat next to me and asked me the same question again.

"Nico, you're Percy's friend, right?" My eyes pleaded for him to nod or say yes. He did both. "Percy's life is at stake. You must do everything I tell you to do."

My heart was breaking into little pieces. It ached so much. I wanted to not do this, but I had to. If Percy were to live, I had to. But what would I do without Percy? How could I go on living? No, I can't think that way. I had to carry out the plan. If one of us were to live, even if heartbroken, that would be Percy. I felt the knife in my pocket, I knew that if I broke up with him... I could not go on living. My mother had planned this, devised this scheme right from the start. It was upon request of Lady Artemis that she was doing this to me. I had a choice, either to let go of Percy or he will be cursed to death.

"Nico, do everything as I say." I ordered Nico, my eyes steady on him as I breathed in deeply.

"Nico, tell me a joke and don't stop even when Percy comes in." I needed Percy's heart broken, fully broken. That way he could forget about me and he would not die. One of us had to survive.

"Alright, um, why did the duck not cross the road?" He had the lamest jokes ever. But, I laughed as soon as the door of the Hades cabin clicked open.

And then, I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Kiss me and don't say no."

He nodded and then I felt his hand come into contact with my cheek, a tear slid down it and he looked away from me. Then, his lips came into contact with mine.

The next few things happened in a blur. Percy's hand shot out, my heart broke, Nico fell to the ground bleeding from the nose. I rushed forward and helped him up and whispered to him a thank you. Percy ran out of the Hades cabin and then I fell to the ground, sobbing.

Nico tried his best to calm me down, eventually letting me rest on his bed.

"I'm so sorry, Nico." I muttered as I noticed his bleeding nose again.

"It's alright and don't be. I'm sure you had your reasons." Nico had so much trust in me, I had my reasons but were they the right ones?

He comforted me and I stood up after a moment or two. One of us had to survive and the other would die. That was what my mother had told me and it was Lady Artemis's curse on us. One had to live and the other had to... I stabbed myself in the gut, as deep as I could go. And then, I fell to the ground, black swarming my vision. _Goodbye Percy, I will always love you..._

**Thanks for reading my story. Please follow if you did like it. You see that giant 'FOLLOW/FAVORITE' button over there? It's not that hard to click. Thanks for reading once again!**

**Athena Sage.**


	2. Author's Note: Please read!

Hey guys,

Okay this is an author's note and not a new chapter, just for your information. I have just completed my exams and I am thinking of having a posting system for this story.

Before I ask for your opinion on the posting of new chapters, I will like to thank you all for your awesome support and also patiently waiting for me to finish up my exams and get back to writing fanfiction. A huge thank you to all of you lovely readers!

Now, before I start rambling about my exams, I'll like your opinion on a new chapter posting system. Would you guys like me to inform you when the next chapter will be posted or will you like me to post the chapters in this story on a fixed day. Tell me through the reviews! If you guys want a fixed day, please tell me which day you would like me to post it on.

Thanks!

Athena Sage


End file.
